Here comes Black Widow
by Tenten Kiken Hinamori
Summary: What if Hawkmoth had another power? A power to create living, hollow puppets. To create these puppets, he must use a bit of someone's soul. What happens when he uses Marinette's? This is Miraculous Ladybug with a new character.
1. Origins

**Hi, everyone. Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. I had this idea for a while now and was gonna save it til after I finished Blood Red, but I couldn't wait. So here we go!**

* * *

"Hmm. It seems I have another power. To use a part of a person's soul to create a living puppet that will do anything I say." A dark shadowy man said, reading from an ancient book. "But master, that power is used for emergencies only. And you could lose control of it if they taste the blood of the person from which they are from. They'd become their very own person." Nooroo argued. "I do not care. I will do whatever it takes to get my hands on the miraculouses. In fact, I may create a new miraculous with this power. A bug's natural enemy is a spider, so I think I'll make it a black widow miraculous." The man chuckled evilly.

"But master! Making a new miraculous is even riskier!" Nooroo exclaimed. "Silence! I will do as I please! Now, let us begin. Nooroo, dark wise rise!" The man ordered. Nooroo sighed but did as he was ordered and went into the brooch. Hawkmoth gave off a sinister laugh as he transformed. "Now then, time to create my puppet." he said taking one of the pure white butterflies. He used his power to make the butterfly into a glowing orb. "Go my little akuma. Find one pure of heart and steal a bit of her soul. Become the dark version of her." he called as the orb flew away.

* * *

The nerve of this guy! He was just like Chloe! "Come on girl. Let's just ignore him." Alya said. "No wait, I was just trying to-" the boy tried to say. "I don't want to hear it. If you're friends with Chloe, then you're just like her." I growled, pissed off. "Marinette! Look out!" Alya yelled. I turned around to see a glowing orb right before it went straight through me. I clutched my chest, expecting to feel pain, but I didn't feel anything.

"Are you ok?!" Nino asked standing next to me in a heartbeat. "Yea, I'm fine." I said then looked up at the orb. It bounced around a bit then took off out the window.

"What was that?!" Alix yelled. "The orb just went through her and left as though it meant no harm." Max said.

"Girl, are you sure you're ok?" Alya asked. "Yea. I feel fine. There is no pain. It just mainly scared me is all." I said. Alya and the others hugged me. I smiled at them. Miss Bustier walked in and class started.

* * *

Chat and I ran to the Effiel Tower as fast as we could. We had to stop Stoneheart from hurting anyone. I caught Chloe and set her down. When Hawkmoth appeared, demanding the miraculouses, saying that Chat and I were to blame, I just clapped and told him off. "We will stop you." I said.

"Oh really? Well then, we'll see about that. Come, my little puppet!" Hawkmoth called. Soon, the very same orb from before zipped right past me and stopped below Hawkmoth. It grew in size then popped like a bubble, revealing a girl in a plain white dress, that barely went below to her knees. It looked as though she was floating in the air until her feet gently touched the ground. Her body was hunched a bit, being she was hugging herself and her head was bent down. Her hair was fire red and went down just below her shoulder blades it looked like.

She lifted her head and Chat and I gasped. She looked just like me, though Chat didn't know that so I have no idea why he gasped. She then slowly opened her eyes and I felt sick. They were the same color as mine, but they looked dead and hollow as if she wasn't even alive.

"What do you think of my puppet? But wait there's more." Hawkmoth cackled as something dropped from the sky. The girl reached out her left hand and caught it. From what I could see, it looked like some kind of bracelet. However, I realized it was an armband when she hooked it onto her right arm about 3 inches from her shoulder. The armband looked like it was a thin brown leather strap with a silver spider, that was a bit bigger than the strap, in the middle of it. The way she moved, it was as if she really was nothing more than a puppet with strings attached to her. It made me sick.

Chat and I gasped when a Kwami appeared. It looked like a spider, but it was more like Tikki. It's bo "He created...another miraculous user..." Chat gasped in shock.

"Widow." The girl spoke softly and I nearly cried. Even her voice sounded dead and lifeless. "Webs spun." she finished. Her kwami went into the spider of the armband making the strap turn red and the spider turn black and gain an hourglass broken into 5 parts. Spider webs covered her body in an instant then broke off, showing that her white dress was gone and replaced with a black tank top with red trim, and it only went to the top of her belly button, and a black skirt with and a red underskirt. Around the top of the skirt was a red belt with a black spider belt buckle. Fishnet stocking and sleeves, that looked like spider webs, covered her arms and legs. She wore black boots that went up to the middle of her calf, with a red spider zipper. She had red finger cut gloves on her hands. Her red hair was now in a ponytail and finally, she wore a black mask over her face.

"Ladybug, say hello, to Black Widow." Hawkmoth cackled. "She is a living puppet I created, just to face you."

"How could you do such a thing?! How can you be so cruel?!" I yelled pissed off. "What? Are you just going to use her to get our miraculoues then destroy her if you get them?! Chat yelled beside me.

"Why yes, yes I am." Hawkmoth answered simply. How could he answer like that?! He created a life and is just going to throw her away as if she was nothing. I won't stand for that. "Now hand over your miraculoues!" he ordered.

"Never! We'll never hand them over to the likes of you! You're gonna pay for what you have done!" Chat and I yelled. "Then you leave me with no choice. Black Widow! Attack!" he ordered.

Black Widow grabbed the buckle of her belt and pulled off the entire belt. The buckle became a handle and the rest became a whip. "Chat, you go distract Stoneheart. I'll try stopping Widow." I said. "You sure?" Chat asked worriedly. "Yes. Now go." I yelled dodging an attack from Widow. Chat nodded and ran up the tower.

I grabbed my yo-yo and fought with Widow, but made sure not to hurt her. "Please, let me help you." I pleaded. "Don't waste your breath. She has no heart or mind." Hawkmoth called. I ignored him. "Please Widow. Chat and I can help you. You won't have to be his puppet anymore!" I exclaimed. But my words were reaching her, being her whip wrapped around me and she used it to slam me into a street light. I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled. Widow walked up to me, grabbed me by my throat and held me above her. "Good Widow. Now, take her miraculous!" Hawkmoth ordered. Widow reached towards my ears with her free hand. I tried to plead with her, but I ended up coughing up blood and it landed on her face, over her mouth. I watched as she licked up some of the blood and her actions stilled.

Her grip on my neck loosened and I was able to get free as she grabbed her head and backed away. "Widow! What are you doing?! Get her miraculous!" Hawkmoth yelled. Widow looked at me and I gasped, seeing her eyes. They were no longer hollow, but full of regret.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, her voice shaking as she shed tears. She looked so wounded and broken, that I started crying as well. I went wide eyed when she removed her armband, turning her back into her normal form, and tried giving it to me. "Please. Please take this away from me. So I can make up for hurting you." she cried. I frowned and took it from her, but I put it back on her arm. "You can make it up to me, by joining Chat and I to fight akumas and Hawkmoth." I said. She looked at me in shock and I just smiled. She teared up and smiled. "Of course." She said then looked to the Hawkmoth image. "Widow! Webs Spun!" she yelled and turned into Black Widow.

"I'll capture the akumas while you purify them." she said pulling off 1 of her sleeves. "Sounds like a plan to me." I said pulling out my yo-yo. She nodded then ran to the tower and capture the akumas, using her sleeve like a huge spider web. I purified all the akumas.

"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Black Widow will do everything in our power to keep you safe." I called to all of Paris before releasing the pure white butterflies. "Nice speech there." Widow said pulling her sleeve back on.

"A little help here!" Chat called. Widow and I nodded at each other then climbed up the tower to help Chat.

"So, any ideas?" Chat asked when we met up with him. "Uh, guys." Widow said looking down. Chat and I looked to see the other Stonehearts climbing up. "We're surrounded. "Chat said. "Yes, but we know where the akuma is." I said. "Yea, in his clenched fist. The same one that's holding that girl. So what else do we know?' Widow asked.

"Well, we do know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate them, we bring them closer together. They're made for each other." I giggled. "Are you playing matchmaker?" Widow asked. "Yep!" I called climbing to the top of the tower, missing Widow and Chat shrugging at each other.

"So, how are you getting them together?" Widow asked. "By using our powers. Lucky Charm!" I called, using my lucky charm only to gain, a parachute. "If you're getting them together, now would be a good time!" Widow yelled as the Stoneheart clones made it to the top. I nodded, put on the parachute and used my yo-yo to make Mylene kiss Ivan, in turn, making him drop her and the akuma. Ivan turned back and they both fell. I jumped down, cleansing the akuma and grabbed Mylene, opening the parachute. I watched as Widow jumped down. She landed on the ground before Ivan and called, "Web net!" Soon, a huge spider web appeared and caught Ivan, keeping him safe.

"Nice save!" I said landing on the ground. Chat helped Ivan down. "Thanks." Widow said, making the webs disappear. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I called, throwing the parachute into the air. A swarm of ladybugs flew around, fixing everything. We all looked around amazing until we heard a thud. We looked back to see Widow, unconscious, on the ground. Her transformation vanished, her kwami appearing out her armband.

"Hey!" I called running to her. "Hey, what's wrong?! Wake up!" I said gently slapping her face. "We need to get her to the hospital." Chat said. "But my time is almost up." I said. "I'll take her. I didn't use my power." Chat said gently picking her up. "Alexandra." I said. "Huh?" Chat asked confused. "She doesn't have a civilian name. Hawkmoth only gave her a villain name. And the hospital will ask for a name, so Alexandra." I said. Chat nodded and jumped away, carrying Alexandra. I quickly went home and turned back to normal ten was going to run to the hospital, but my parents stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Papa asked. "The hospital. Ladybug asked me to help that girl that Hawkmoth created." I lied, though it was sorta the truth. "We'll go with you. We want to help her too. The poor girl." Mama said. I nodded and we all ran to the hospital. "Excuse me? Did Chat Noir bring a girl named Alexandra in?" I asked the receptionist as soon as we got there. "Why yes. The doctors are looking over her now. I'll let you know as soon as they're done." She said.

We nodded and we sat down in the waiting room, though I couldn't sit for long. I was soon pacing back and forth in worry.

"Honey, please sit down." Mama said. "I can't. I'm so worried. I can't believe how cruel that man is to just create a living being, using to use her then throw her away like she's nothing." I growled clenching my fists. I felt my papa take my hands in his own. "Mari, darling, we agree with you. But worrying like this won't help her. Please sit down and try to stay calm, ok?" he said gently.

I nodded and sat down. But keeping still was hard and I ended up shaking my leg. I looked up hearing someone walking up. "Excuse me, are you family to Miss Alexandra?" the doctor asked. "No, but Ladybug asked us to help her." I said. "She was created by Hawkmoth so she has no family." I said. "Are you sure miss? Because she looks exactly like you and has your DNA." The doctor said. "Really?" Maman asked. "Yes, but since she has no family, I guess I can let you in. She should be waking up soon." The doctor said. We nodded and walked into the room to see Alexandra asleep on the hospital bed. I sat next to the bed.

"What will we do? We can't take her in, we don't have the room." Maman said. "That is true... What to do?" Papa asked pacing. I gently took Alexandra's hand in my own. "I promise. I'll never let Hawkmoth use you again. I'll protect you." I said as I closed my eyes, tears running down my face.

My eyes opened in shock when I felt a hand wiping my tears away, to see Alexandra awake and her hand near my face. She smiled at me and I returned it.

"AH! I know! My brother!." Papa yelled. "Uncle Pops?" I asked confused. "That'd be perfect! He's been lonely since your cousin and aunt were killed. I think him adopting her would be a great help to him. Plus, she does look like little Alex. If she was her age, they'd look exactly alike." Maman said. "I'll call him." Papa said then pulled out his phone.

I looked at Alexandra, no I'm just gonna call her Alex, and smiled at her. "We're gonna take care of you Alex. I promise." I said. She smiled. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Marinette. You can call me Mari if you want." I said smiling. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

"So your uncle adopted her?" Alya asked as we walked into the school the next day. "Yea. We're cousins now." I said happily. "Is she gonna be ok?" she asked. "Yea. She'll have to take medication and therapy until she gets her full strength back, but she'll be ok." I said. "That's good to hear. I can't believe how sick that asshole is! How could he do something like that?! You don't just create a person to just throw them away when you're done with them." she growled. I patted her shoulder. 'Trust me. I totally agree with you." I said.

After Ayla and I took our new seats from Chloe and Sabrina, Miss Bustier came in and started the lesson. Though, after 15 minutes, Principal Damocles came in. "Everyone, we have a new student. You may come in now child." he called. I dropped my pencil seeing Alex wheel herself in, thanks to her wheelchair. "Alex?!" I said in shock. "Hey cuz. Looks like we're in the same class." she chuckled. I rushed to her side. "What are you doing here?! You should be at home resting! What about your meds. And therapy? How are you gonna get-" I began asking until Alex held up her hand. "Stop! Breathe." she ordered.

I took a deep breath. "Now, I'll answer your questions in order. I'm here to get an education since that's what normal people do. Pops will be coming to give me my meds at lunch. Pops will also pick me up after school and bring me to therapy and home. That help?" she asked smirking. I nodded. "Good, now help me up." she chuckled. I chuckled and helped her stand. "Where is she sitting?" I asked Miss Bustier. 'Right behind you is just fine." she answered.

"This isn't fine! She works with Hawkmoth!" Chloe yelled. "No, she was controlled by Hawkmoth. She's no longer his puppet but a normal girl, so back off Chloe. She's my cousin now and I protect my family." I said then helped Alex into her seat. "Just ignore her cuz. She's just upset because Ladybug was more worried about me and not her." Alex snickered. "True." I said sitting down. Chloe stood up to say something, but Principal Damocles interfered. "Miss Bougeois! Alexandra is now a student here and she will remain a student here until she graduates. There will be no ifs, ands, or buts about it. If you say one more thing to her you will be brought to my office with your father, do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly. Chloe growled and sat down. "Welcome again Miss Alexandra. I hope you enjoy coming here." he said then walked out.

"As long as I have my cousin here, I'll be fine." Alex chuckled. I reached back and we high fived.

* * *

After school, I waited outside as Kim and Nino were helping Alexandra get down the stairs, Principal Damocles is going to have a handicap elevator installed soon, when it started raining. I sighed then turned my head angrily when Adrien walked out. He sighed then opened up his umbrella and started walking away before he stopped. "I just want you to know, I was only trying to get the gum off. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all so new to me.." he said before holding his umbrella to me. I hesitated but then took it, only for it to close on me. I yelped in shock then slowly pushed it open, hearing him laughing. I gave a nervous chuckle. "See you tomorrow." he said before walking to his car. "S-see you t-tomorrow. Whoa, why am I stuttering?" I asked myself.

"I think I know why." Tikki chuckled flying out my purse. "That makes 2 of us." I heard Alex chuckle. Tikki quickly hid. "Um, I can explain-" I began to say. Alex just chuckled and lifted up her shirt sleeve to show the Black Widow armband. "You're secret is safe with me cuz." she chuckled. I smiled then helped her down the stairs just as Pops arrived. We helped her into the truck and I waved them off and headed home. I could tell, that things were going to get pretty interesting.

* * *

 **I do not own Anything except for Alex and Widow. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Bye for now.**


	2. Stormy Weather

**Hi, everyone. Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Thanks to anyone who left a review, this is going in the order I saw the eps in, except for the origins ep of course. So here we go!**

* * *

I watched Adrien from behind the tree with Alya and Manon. The plan was to ask him out for a smoothie, but my usual shyness was getting to me like normal. "Come on girl, you can do it. Just go and ask him out on a date." Alya said. "You're right. I can do this." I said confidently. I then walked out from behind the tree and towards Adrien when the sound of a motor bike roared into the park.

I turned around to see someone on a red motor bike. One of those fancy ones. The person riding it pulled off their helmet, to reveal that it was Alex. "Alex!" I squealed. "Hey cuz." she chuckled, getting off her bike. I tackled her into a hug. "You're off your crutches!" I squealed. It's been s few months since Alex had been free from Hawkmoth's control. After a few weeks of being in a wheelchair, she was put on crutches.

"Yeah, as of today, I'm off the meds and out of therapy." Alex said. "Congrats girl." Alya said walking up with Manon. "Thanks, Alya." Alex said. "Ah! Alexandra! Off the crutches finally." Adrien's photographer yelled. "10-minute break." he said to Adrien then walked over. "Hey, Vincent. I told you to just call me Alex. I can't stand my full name being used by my friends." Alex said before they did the Blood Red handshake. Well, I don't have to ask how they know each other. "Hey, Alex." Adrien called walking up with his bodyguard. "Hey, pretty boy." Alex chuckled. "Nice bike." he said. "Thanks, Pops got it for me as a congratulations gift for getting out of therapy." Alex said.

"So will you be joining Ladybug and Chat Noir in fighting crime?" Alya asked. "You better believe it. I'm gonna get revenge on Hawkmoth for trying to use me like a puppet to only throw me away afterward." Alex said clenching her fist. "Well just be careful. His akuma are strong." I said. "I'll be fine. I won't be fighting alone after all." Alex said. I smiled. "Well, back to the photo shoot." Vincent said walking away with Adrien. I pouted, missing my chance. "I wanna go play on the merry go round." Manon whined. I sighed and brought her to the merry go round. A few minutes later, Alex and Alya walked up. "You go with Alex, I've got Manon." Alya said. "What do you-" I began until Alex grabbed my arm. "I'll explain on the way. But trust me, you'll love me for this." she said pulling me along.

Alex was about to explain when we heard screams and looked to see and akuma creating a frozen dome around the merry go round. "Go hide." Alex said, winking at me before she yelled, "Widow, webs spun!" she transformed into Black Widow. she used her webs to bounce away as I hide and transformed. I used my yo-yo to catch up to her and Chat.

"I love bad weather and all, but this is overdoing it by a long shot." Widow said. "Either way, welcome to the team Widow." Chat said. "Thanks, pussy cat." Widow said. I tried my best not to laugh. That was a good nickname for him. "Haha very funny." Chat grumbled.

Just then, Stormy Weather attacked. First, she attacks us with lightning, then freezes the road and made the winds blow so hard that a bus nearly crushed us. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's trying to kill us." Widow said. "No kidding." I said opening up the window of the bus to climb out. "We need to find out where she's going." Chat said. "I think I know." Widow said looking at a screen. Stormy weather was doing her own broadcast, which meant she was at the studio.

We quickly made our way to the studio. Though, when we got there, it was a trap. Widow and I had to rely on Chat to get to the roof through the dark. Stormy weather attacked us with hail. Chat and widow used their weapons to block the hail. "Please hurry, my arms are starting to cramp." Chat whined. "I don't wanna hear about cramps until you go through therapy sessions. I swear my muscles felt like they were in knots." Widow said. "Are you 2 really arguing about cramps?" I asked annoyed. "Just call out your lucky charm already." Widow said. I called my lucky charm and got a beach towel.

Within a few minutes, I purified the akuma and cast the cure. "Well, later." Widow said jumping away. I quickly headed back to the park to find Alex, Ayla, and Manon. Alex grabbed my arm then pulled me towards Adrien and Vincent.

"Hey, Vincent. I'll pose with Adrien, on 1 condition." Alex said. What?! She had been asked to pose with Adrien?! "What is it?" Vincent asked. "My cousin gets to pose with us." Alex said. "Hmm... I love that idea. The teen model posing with yin and yang. The cute girly twin and the bad girl twin. That'll be perfect. I love it!" Vincent yelled. "We're cousins, not twins..." Alex sighed. I tackled her. "You're awesome!" I squealed. "Anything for you cuz. Now come on." Alex said.

I smiled the entire time posing with Adrien and Alex. I oddly felt calm posing with Adrien. Must be because Alex is here with me. "Final shoot." Vincent said. Alex and I stood on either side of Adrien, holding up our signature peace sign and a smile. This was the best day ever.

* * *

 **I do not own Anything except for Alex and Widow. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Bye for now.**


	3. Bubbler

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the wait. Heres the next chapter!**

* * *

My knees were shaking. "You can do it. You can do it." Ayla cheered for me as we hid behind the steps of the school. "I can do it. I can do it." I cheered myself before standing and turning to him. Then I dropped back down. "I can't do it. I can't do it." I groaned. Ayla facepalmed. "Oh no, you don't girl. You have been stalling all morning. Now's the time." She said pushing me out. I stumbled and stopped in front of Adrien. "Uh, hi, I uh, birthday, happy, no! I mean." I stuttered hiding the gift behind me. The next thing I knew, I was being moved around.

* * *

I sighed seeing Mari acting like a moron, so I decided to give her a hand. I walked up to her, grabbed her arms and moved them to where she was holding the gift out to Adrien then made her bow her head. "What she is trying to say is Happy birthday Adrien." I said with a chuckle. Mari looked at me. "Thank you." She mouthed. I winked.

"Wow, thanks, Marinette." Pretty boy said taking the gift. He opened it to reveal the scarf Mari has been working on for weeks now. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you, Marinette." He said putting it on.

Then the royal brat came along. She pushed Mari and I out the way then started clinging to pretty boy. "Adrikins, Happy Birthday! Did you get my gift?" she cooed in a sickly-sweet voice. Mari ad to hold me back from wringing out her neck. "No, I didn't." he answered. "What?! Oh, those delivery guys! It was probably too heavy, and they had to get help. Slackers. I'll make sure to get it to you by tonight." She said before walking off.

"I'm going to hurt her one of these days." I growled. "You will do no such thing. The last thing you need is for you to hurt someone and for everyone to think you're a villain." Mari said. "Meanie." I pouted. A car horn rang out. "Gotta go. Photoshoot." Pretty boy sighed then left.

"Meanwhile, I've got to go talk to his dad." DJ lover said. "Um, DJ, that might not be a good idea." I said. "His dad won't let him have a party though." DJ said. I sighed. "I'll join you." DJ nodded, and we left.

* * *

Some woman, my guess she's Adrien's sectary, let us in and Mr. Agreste was at the top of the stairs. "Um, sir, I was wondering if we could have a birthday party for Adrien." DJ said. "No why would Adrien need such a thing?" Mr. Agreste said. "Well," DJ began before I covered his mouth.

"Mr. Agreste, My name is Alexandra, and this is my friend Nino, I apologize for not introducing ourselves properly. We're friends of Adrien's at school." I said politely. "Miss Alexandra, it is nice to see some manners in young ones like you." He said. "Thank you, sir. Now, what my friend is trying to request, is if you'll let us, we as a class would like to throw Adrien a surprise birthday party. You won't have to help. It'll be done by us. It'll also be during our free period at school and we'll have healthy food to serve so he won't be cheating on his diet plan. So, may we please throw him a party?" I asked.

"Hmm, alright, as long as he doesn't miss any required classes and no fatty foods, you may all throw him a party." He said. DJ looked stoked. "Thank you very much, sir." I said. "If I may, your clothes look very unique." He said. "Oh, my cousin Marinette made these. She also made the scarf your son is wearing right now as a birthday gift." I said. "Hmm, I'll have to look into her work." He said. "She'd like that very much, sir. Now then, we must be off. Don't tell Adrien about the party." I said as we walked out.

"Alex, you're awesome." DJ said. "I know." I chuckled as we walked back to school.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, we're throwing Adrien a surprise birthday party this Friday." I said gathering everyone but Adrien, the brat, and her lap dog. "That sounds great. But why isn't Chloe and Sabrina here?" Kim asked. "because if they knew about this, Chloe would make pretty boy think it was her idea and won't leave pretty boy alone at all." I said annoyed. I made sure to keep everyone after school when the brat and lap dog were gone to tell everyone the plan.

"Ok, This is what we're gonna do. Nino will be in charge of music. Marinette has the cake. Alya, Rose, Juleka, Ivan and Mylene, you'll be decorating the gym. Max, Kim, and Alix keep Adrien from looking into the gym and don't let him find out. And keep Chloe and Sabrina from finding out." I said. They all nodded. "What are you gonna do?" Alix asked. "That's easy. I'm supplying the decorations." I chuckled. "Now, let's get this party rolling."

* * *

We got the teachers in on this, so that helped a ton. The windows were covered and by the thankful gods, Chloe was sick today so that made everything even easier than before. I brought in the decorations after school started and the ones in charge of decorating got started. Marinette hid the cake in the kitchen and helped to decorate. Any akumas that came along I took care f=of on my own so Mari and pretty boy can relax, but for some odd reason, I'm getting a bad feeling.

Turns out, Nino had some problems getting his music thanks to his parents, being beyond late, and he was akumatized into the Bubbler. Great...

He made all the adults float up in the air and that irked me to no end because I have godkids who are way too young to take care of themselves, so I wasn't surprised by the looks I got when I arrived to the battle.

* * *

"Why do you have a baby strapped to your chest and a toddler to your back?" I asked. "They're my godkids and there was no way in hell that I was gonna leave them by themselves," Widow said. Alexander was the baby strapped to her chest and Brianna was on her back. "They could get hurt during the battle!" I yelled. "Don't care, not leaving them alone." Widow growled.

"Um, ladies, can we get back to the battle?" Chat asked. "Yea, our bad." We both said then went back to fighting Bubbler.

After Nino was healed, Widow left to return the children as I rushed back to the school, luckily it wasn't canceled so the party was still on. Once free period started, Alix and Kim escorted Adrien out, blindfolded, down the steps. Alex made it back just then as Alix removed the blindfold.

"Surprise!" We all yelled. We all chuckled at Adrien's shocked face but grinned when his face morphed into happiness. Nino kicked the party off by playing some music which he was finally able to get from his parents. They were stuck in traffic. Adrien was having a blast and that made me happy. He was even wearing the scarf I made. Soon he cut his cake and I was beyond nervous. He took the first bite and by the look on his face, he loved it, making me sigh in relief.

A hand went on my shoulder and I look to see Alex smiling. She nodded and said, "I think this went well, don't You?" I smiled and nodded. "Yea, it went perfectly."

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great day!**


	4. Copycat

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the wait. Heres the next chapter!**

* * *

"This isn't going to work blogger. You seem to forget how my cousin is." I said watching them from above with Widow on my head. Cuz wanted to try asking pretty boy out over the phone, but she can't even ask his picture out without going bonkers. "Well, it never hurts to try." Blogger said. I just sighed. "Whatever you say." I said rolling over. I listened to everything and facepalmed when she sent that message by accident. "I told you so." I said jumping down. "This is a complete disaster!" Marinette yelled.

"Could be worse. You could've told him some REALLY personal stuff." I chuckled. "You're not helping." Cuz yelled, making me just chuckle. "Don't worry cuz, I'll help you delete the voicemail." I said. Cuz tackled me.

Soon, we were making our way to the school, after she freaked Alya out with her chart of pretty boy's schedule (my cousin has problems...) but stopped hearing a commotion at the park. _Oh fuck, I knew I was forgetting something!_ I thought. "They're unveiling Ladybug, Chat Noir and Black Widow's sculptures today! I totally spaced!" Alya exclaimed. "Me too." Cuz mumbled. "You never told me you were going." Alya said. "She was gonna remind me about it so I wouldn't miss it. You go on ahead, we'll catch up." I said. Alya nodded and ran ahead.

"Heres the plan, sneak in, grab his phone then sneak out and join us. I'll help you get rid of the voicemail once back in your room." I whispered to her. She nodded and ran to the school. "Widow, Webs spun." I said transforming then joined Chat Noir. "Sorry I'm late. LB said she's busy with something but she'll try to make it." I announced hanging upside down. "Black Widow. Glad you could make it." The Mayor said. "How can I not. It's a big day for us." I said. _Hurry up cuz_ I thought.

* * *

In the end, the moron didn't make it and pussycat royally fucked up. Now we have an akumatized look-alike of Chat, stolen art, and phone. Great. LB and I were quickly rushing to Chat's location, which thankfully didn't take us long. We jumped in the find Copycat pinning Chat down. Because of the fact that I'm still apart of Hawkmoth, I can easily find out where the akuma was and their attacks can't affect me. "LB, the one on top is Copycat." I whispered. She nodded and we attacked.

3 minutes later, Theo was back to normal, LB signed his photo and we were on our way. Cuz and I were now back in her room, deleting the voicemail. "I'm gonna tell him I found his phone tomorrow." Marinette said. I nodded. "Great idea cuz." I said ruffling her hair. She hugged me. "I'm glad you're here Alex." she said. I smiled and patted her head.

After I left her house, Pops and I headed to the hospital to do more tests. For the past few months, since I got off my crutches, I've been going to the hospital and had tests done to find out how I'm even alive right now and how I can stay alive, even after we defeat Hawkmoth. So far, all the test have resulted negative. We're gonna keep trying. I'm not leaving my cousin all alone again. Not this time.

* * *

The next morning, I watched as cuz messed up with asking Adrien out. There are days when I wonder what is wrong with her head.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great day! Sorry this one is short, CopyCat is one of my hated eps.**


	5. Timebreaker

**Hi Everyone! Heres the next chapter! Also, to those of you who think its ok to post anonymous hate reviews about my story, here's the deal. If you have a problem with my story, then don't read it. If you don't like how I brought Alexandra to life, this is a story of fantasy, meaning its not real. You don't need to criticize every little thing.**

* * *

I sighed as Pops and I walked out of the hospital. More failed tests. _At this rate, I'll fade away again! Stay calm Alex, we'll figure this out._ I thought, taking a deep breath. Pops must've sensed my distress because he put a hand on my head. I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Pops." I said hugging him tightly. He hugged me back tightly. I knew this was hard for him too. I'm an exact look-alike of his daughter who died when she was 6. If she had been alive and my age, we could've been twins. And everyone at Blood Red was worried about me too. I don't want them to be hurt if I don't make it.

I jolted feeling my phone going off. I pulled it out my pocket to see it was cuz. I answered it putting it to my ear. "Hey cuz." I said. "Hey, its almost time for the race. I'm heading over now. We only have 5 minutes." she said, sounding rushed. "Alright, meet you there." I said then hung up.

"Go have fun with your friends." Pops said. "See you at home. Love you Pops. I'll pick up dinner on the way home, Pizza sound good?" I asked. "Sounds great." he chuckled and kissed my head. I jumped onto my bike and quickly rode to Trocadero.

Alix and Kim were having another race, this time it was to get Kim to stop daring everyone to do stupid crap. Thankfully he's never hit me with one. At least not yet. _Alix, you better win this_. I thought as I rode through the streets, dodging cars but not going stupid fast to get me into trouble.

* * *

I skid into a stop in front of the others. "Sorry, I'm late. Alix, kick his ass." I chuckled high fiving her. "You bet." she chuckled. I set my bike aside and joined the others. Just as the race was about to start, Alix stopped and asked Alya to hold a watch. Oh yea, better order that pizza now while I'm thinking about it. I pulled out my phone and began to order the food from the moblie app. I could hear what was going on. The watch got passed to Marinette, who was trying to hold the banner with Nino, then it got passed to pretty boy, and cuz made a fool of herself once again, before it got snatched by the brat.

I confirmed the order and put my phone back. I went to grab the watch when she suddenly threw it into the air. We all watched as it landed right in Alix's path. I tried to get to it, but I was too late as she ran over it. I winced. This was not going to end well at all.

* * *

I hate it when I'm right! Well, when I'm right about things not ending well. Alix got Akumatized into Timebreaker and now most of our classmates were fading away. The Chat, the moron of a cat, let himself get hit to save LB. I mean, it was selfless and all and it was an awesome thing to do, but god damn it! Stop being so selfless pussycat! Timebreaker was now trying to go back in time. LB tried stopping her with her yoyo, but she wasn't even slowing down. I tried helping by doing the same with my whip, but we were pulled into the past. It was freaky seeing ourselves. I saw Timebreaker going for the watch. "Alex! Grab the watch!" I yelled, catching all their attention. Past Chloe had dropped the watch in shock. Past me quickly made and grab for it, but missed by an inch! I winced as it broke then groaned. Today is not my day...

This time's Alix became a second Timebreaker. Great, double trouble. I joined my past self as she transformed. "This is weird." she said. "Tell me about it." I sighed. It wasn't long before this time's Chat and LB joined us. I helped Chat and myself slow the 2 speedy skaters down as the LBs did their thing. Soon, both Timebreakers were flying through the air and getting their skates yanked off. Both LBs cleansed the akumas and fixed everything up. Boy, was I glad to see only one of me, LB and Alix. LB gave Alix her newly fixed watch back the took off.

I detransformed then got on my bike. I rode it to the pizza place thinking pretty hard about today's battle. Hawkmoth was about to give Alix the power to travel through time... If she wanted to, could she have gone all the way back to that night? The night the real Alex and her mom were killed? If she could, then she would've been able to save them. Granted all she wanted was her watch back, but still, she had the power to change time itself. If I had that power, would I do the same?

I picked up the pizzas then headed towards home. Today's battle made me realize how much I need to cherish my time. I may not be here for much longer and I need to spend a lot more time with my Pops and family. I parked my bike into the garage then walked in with the food. "Pops! I'm home!" I called walking in. "Welcome home." Pops called walking up. I put the pizzas down and hugged him tightly. "I love you Pops." I mumbled "I love you too sweetie. Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine Pops. Hey, since its Uncle and Auntie's anniversary, can we throw a party for them?" I asked. Pops chuckled. "Of course." he said and we soon made a quick makeshift party. We said a toast and clinked our glasses together in celelbration. I watched the scene before me with a sad smile. How much longer do I have? How much more will I be able to enjoy? Guess I'll have to find I, by first starting to enjoy myself here and now and make plenty of memories.

* * *

 **Please leave a review (please no hate reviews) and I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great day!**


End file.
